1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method of a heat processing plate, a computer storage medium, and a temperature control apparatus of a heat processing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment for applying a resist solution onto a wafer to form a resist film, exposure processing for exposing the resist film into a predetermined pattern, heat processing for accelerating the chemical reaction in the resist film after exposure (post-exposure baking), and developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer. A series of these processing and treatment are successively performed in a coating and developing treatment system including a number of processing and treatment units for performing various kinds of processing and treatments.
The heat processing such as the above-described post-exposure baking is usually performed in a heat processing apparatus. The heat processing apparatus includes a heating plate for mounting and heating the wafer thereon. The heating plate has a heater embedded therein which generates heat by power feeding, and the heat generation by the heater adjusts the heating plate to a desired temperature.
The processing temperature for the wafer in the above-described heat processing greatly affects the line width of the resist pattern to be finally formed on the wafer. Hence, to strictly control the temperature within the wafer during heating, the heating plate of the above-described heat processing apparatus is divided into a plurality of regions, and an independent heater is embedded in each of the regions to adjust the temperature for each of the regions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-143850).